


Tiberius

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Onesided Tony/Steve, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Ty is an ass, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony's realization that he's in love with Steve, Tony figured that dating would help him move on from the hopeless feelings. </p><p> </p><p>(Might need to read April Fool's prior to reading this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiberius

Tony had never been to any of the school games before. He didn’t feel the need to participate in that aspect of school spirit. It also wasn’t like he had people inviting him to go to said games in the first place. But now that he did have some close friends and a group that he considered himself to be a part of things were different.

It was a small comment about the school game at the end of the week and Tony saying that he had never been to one before.

There was an outrage from Clint who had apparently been to them all. (He didn’t even like them. He just wanted somewhere to go for free on Friday nights.) So they all made plans to go that Friday.

Their little rag-tag group was gathered on two benches so they could all easily talk to one another. Tony kept giving small glances to Steve whenever he laughed at something and the smaller kept thinking that he needed a way to get over the blonde. If the looks he was getting from Natasha were anything to go by, he was being obvious.

When he got a nudge from Bruce, Tony outright avoided looking at Steve. Once Clint noticed it would be all over and Tony would have to move onto another group (or turn back into his own recluse self.) So he started to scan the crowds. He gave input on things when his interest was peaked but avoided looking at Steve when he felt the need to.

It was a lot.

Rhodey managed to get out of his after school job and join them so he was able to get Tony to talk a bit more. They had met a long time ago in middle school as well but Rhodey was put into a different school when his parents moved a city over. He was filled in on what happened after the fact and Tony had to make sure the other didn’t beat up Steve for how he hurt Tony.

That was quite a night.

Tony was scanning the crowd again when his eyes landed on a pair of dark blue ones staring back at him. He froze and blinked before glancing around himself to see if the other was looking at someone else. Tony looked back to the pair of eyes and found them amused. He gave a small wave and when the other boy waved back with a cocky smirk he knew that they were staring at him.

But why?

The boy was on the team playing and Tony could see the last name printed on the back of his jersey as he ran out to the field for his turn. It said “Stone”

Maybe this could be the help Tony was looking for to get over Steve. This Stone was certainly good looking and seemed interested in Tony. He noticed the other team members laughing at the boy and patting him on the back after Stone broke the eye contact.

Tony leaned forward with new interest in the game. And if he cheered a little bit louder as they scored more points then he figured it was just because he was getting more invested in the game. (Clint also started feeding off of Tony’s excitement which in turn made everyone in the group more rowdy in the stands.)

Tony decided after the last whistle and the whole crowd cheering at their win that it wasn’t a wasted Friday night. As the team was going back into the locker rooms he caught those blue eyes again. Tony outright smiled and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Why not go for it at this point?

If the answering smirk was anything to go by the interest was mutual.

______

  
The group decided to go to their favorite diner after the game. There were a few groups there celebrating their school’s win as well but for the most part it wasn’t as packed. They were laughing at a joke that Clint had said when Tony noticed that the team walked into the diner. He straightened up slightly to watch everyone walk in, looking for the certain someone from the game.

Bruce watched with a quirked eyebrow, nobody else noticed.

Tony let himself get pulled back into the conversation at the table and continued to casually glance at the other group. After a few glances he came to the conclusion that ‘Stone’ wouldn’t be showing up and stopped.

Bruce sent him a text from underneath the table ‘ _Who were you looking for_?’

Tony glanced at his lap and smiled up at Bruce, _‘Someone. It’s not that important._ ’ They left it at that and Tony started to ignore the other table since Stone wasn’t there. He felt his phone buzz and he glanced at Bruce again before glancing at his phone again.

_‘Black hair?’_

Tony blinked before looking up at the other table again. There was Stone, staring back at him. Tony felt a sight warmth travel up through his cheeks and looked back at the table. His phone buzzed again.

_‘I’ll take that as a yes.’_

Tony glared at Bruce playfully and laughed when he just smiled, ‘ _Should I try_?’ He wasn’t too sure about attempting to try anything with what had just happened the few weeks prior. Tony glanced at Steve and swallowed. He still had a bit of fluttering in his stomach whenever they talked but at least Tony stopped wanting to cry whenever he saw Steve.

He was interrupted from his mental recalling by another buzz. ‘ _I would say go for it._ ’ Tony smiled at Bruce and nodded. Tony glanced back at the other table, made eye contact and smiled at the man.

Stone smiled back and lifted one of his eyebrows in a silent question.

Tony excused himself from the table and went to the restroom. Granted he didn’t want do anything, just meet Stone, see if they click, learn his damn first name, that kind of stuff. And if he was the first step Tony could use in getting over Steve then great. Because it was obvious that the other blonde did not like him in that way and if spending so many months fake dating didn’t have Steve realize any feelings then Tony didn’t know what would.

“Hey.”

Tony turned and smiled at the other, “Hi.” He swallowed and blinked, “How are you?” Great being awkward on the first meeting Tony, just scare away the other right away.

Stone just laughed, “So I saw you in the stands, couldn’t help but notice the wink you gave me.” His voice was a lower register, almost as if he was trying to seduce Tony.

It was kind of working.

Tony smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I tried to make it obvious.” He propped himself against the wall, trying to pull of the nonchalant vibe.

Stone leaned forward and nodded slowly, “Yeah, you did.” He let his eyes sweep downwards and then back to Tony’s face, “So, would you like to join my table?” He continued after a slight pause.

Tony swallowed down his nerves and nodded, “Sure, yeah.”

The other extended his hand, “Tiberius, but everyone calls me Ty.”

Tony slid his hand into Ty’s and let him pull Tony off of the wall with a gentle tug, “Tony.” He felt Ty’s hand slide up his arm to between his shoulder blades. It stayed there as Ty guided them to the table where his teammates were. Tony had to suppress a shiver from the action. He managed a small wave to his group in an apology and was introduced to the other jocks.

Tony didn’t notice the look that Natasha exchanged with Clint. Or Bruce’s questioning glance to them when he noticed their silent conversation, Rhodey was even looking in Tony’s direction in worry. Thor and Steve noticed but shrugged it off and continued their conversation.

______

Tony didn’t notice the slight nudges when Ty was around. How the older boy never wanted to hang out with his friends. Tony understood though, they were from different groups and had nothing much in common with each other.

And after Ty said that he wanted to eat lunch with just Tony for a few days, Tony didn’t see anything wrong with that. They were kind of dating now so they should want to spend time with each other. It was weird then when Ty’s friends started to appear halfway through lunch to eat with him, and then sooner, and then towards the beginning of the eating period.

Tony shrugged it off and continued to eat with them. Sometimes Ty would look at him and bring him into the conversation so Tony figured it was worth it.

The brunet started to skip out on his group outings because Ty wanted to hang out and go on dates with him. He figured it was fair since couples tended to spend time together more than in groups. After all, when he and Steve played that prank they did spend time together outside of the group.

Ty sent him sweet texts at night and, even though Tony didn’t think Ty was the type, he celebrated the one month anniversary. Tony didn’t think it was that important but thought that it was cute that Ty did so he humored the older boy.

After hanging with the jock group for a bit Tony realized that he hadn’t seen his group in a while. He placed his hand on Ty’s and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I’ll be right back.”

Ty turned and caught his lips in a sudden movement.

Tony blinked in surprise and was left gaping slightly after Ty pulled away. They had been together for about a month and a half and this was the first move made by either party. Tony didn’t want to do anything so soon since he was still sore about Steve but Ty’s action just then had shown Tony that Ty was okay with P.D.A.s

“Hurry back.”

Tony nodded dumbly and walked stiffly away from the group that was still catcalling them. He relaxed and placed a hand on his lips. As he was walking through the campus he had a small realization that he didn’t think about Steve. With a new happiness he looked up and continued towards his friends. Tony paused when he saw another boy there and before he could make up his mind about leaving before saying anything Natasha waved him down. Decision made for him, he walked forward and stood next to her since the seats were all taken.

Natasha smiled at him and immediately commandeered another seat from a different table, “Hey stranger, how have you been?”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly at her seat stealing and grinned back, “Pretty great actually, how have all of you been?” He looked around the table. Tony noticed that the new kid was staring at him, “Hi, I’m Tony.” He said extending a hand over the table.

The boy stared at the hand for a few moments before extending his own hand. Only it was a prosthetic. Tony didn’t show any reaction towards it, just shook it and went on normally. He knew people didn’t like any attention to things that made them different and he had seen the arm when he was walking towards the table.

Steve relaxed a bit and smiled, “This is Bucky, he’s an old friend of mine from elementary school.” He wasn’t sure about how Bucky would have reacted to Tony since all he knew was from television. The group had filled Bucky in and reassured him that Tony was nothing like Howard. But Steve also knew that Bucky based his reactions on the person themselves, not on other’s opinions.

Tony nodded again at Bucky and dove into a conversation with Bruce. He hadn’t seen his science bro in a while outside of class and he wanted to catch up as much as he could at the moment.

Bucky silently regarded the new (old?) addition to the group. He was skeptical about Tony since all he ever saw was Howard from the news channels and the apple couldn’t have fallen too far from the tree. But then here comes this brunet who doesn’t bat an eye or question his arm and Tony was immediately on Bucky’s good side. Someone who knew exactly what not to bring up was someone who knew what it was like. And Bucky did not judge on things like that. Not when he had his own experiences on the matter.

So when the bell rang and everyone started to pack up to leave, Bucky cleared his throat so Tony would look at him, “Nice to meet you, come around more often yeah? They all seemed to miss you.”

Tony stared in shock for a few seconds before smiling and nodding, “I’ll try.”

_________

Tony sighed as he called Rhodey. He was a bit let down that he wasn’t going to be able to hang out with his friends but apparently Ty had a surprise planned for them for their three month anniversary. It was getting a bit ridiculous in Tony’s opinion but who was he to let down his boyfriend?

_‘What’s up Tones?’_

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, “I’m not going to be able to make it tonight, I guess Ty had some sort of surprise planned for our three month.” He hated the way that he sounded and he knew Rhodey was going to call him out on it.

‘… _Really_.’

“Yeah, I know.” Tony smiled at how predictable his friend was and let himself sit on his couch with a huff, “It sounded important to him and I don’t want to let him down.”

Rhodey was quiet on the other line for a while, “ _I know that you like this guy a lot Tones-”_ Tony could sense a ‘but’ coming up, “ _-but you haven’t really been around all that often.”_

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I know and I promise I’ll hang out with you guys later on this weekend, okay?” He did feel a bit guilty about drifting away from them. Tony figured he could hang out with Ty for tonight and then be with his friends the next day. It was a weekend and his parents were away on a trip.

Rhodey didn’t sound convinced but he didn’t push, ‘ _Okay, Tones… Have fun with Ty tonight._ ’

Tony smiled, “For sure. Later Rhodey.” He hung up the phone and let his hand rest in his lap. It was supposed to be a fun night at Clint’s, board games and possibly video games if they were able to find where his mom hid the console. Tony had hung out with them a few times over the past month and a half and he felt so happy when he was with them.

Bucky had even taken to joke/insulting him. It turned into a mutual relationship. One that Steve seemed a bit stressed about in the beginning but after a few goodhearted laughs from the group he calmed down.

Tony stood up and fixed the blanket that was on the couch. Ty said that since Tony’s parents were out of town they could have a night in together. Tony thought it was a nice gesture. He was happy that Ty didn’t need to spend money to show someone that he cared about them. He was still feeling a bit nervous though and decided to take some of his heart medications an hour early.

Tony didn’t want to have Ty over and completely forget about it.

______

Ty brought over some take out. They ate their food and then Ty delved into making out. Tony tried to take it a bit slower since he had absolutely no experience and was slightly uncomfortable with how forward Ty was being.

Tony started to feel a bit more uncomfortable as soon as Ty had gently pushed them into a lying position on the couch. He figured that he would get used to it after a little while and continued to make out with his boyfriend. Tony jerked when he felt a hand graze over the waist band of his jeans, “Wait that’s-” He stopped when Ty pulled away angrily. Tony sat up slowly and watched as the older boy was taking in deliberate breaths, “Ty?”

The brunet turned to Tony with a frustrated expression, “I understand that you’re nervous about this Tony but I’m ready for the next stage of our relationship.” He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “I want to show you how much I love you.”

Tony blinked and felt his stomach fill with warmth, “You… love me?” He felt wonderful about being validated as a person like that, “Ty, that’s” he paused trying to think of words to say but could only come up with, “Thank you.” It was the most heartfelt gratitude that he had felt in a long time.

Ty, however, didn’t take it that way, “Don’t you trust me Tony? Don’t you love me?!” He stood up and started to pace.

Tony panicked and stood up with him, making a grab for his wrist, “I do! I do Ty, I just,” The younger took a deep breath, “I don’t think that I’m ready for that kind of thing.”

Ty let out a dry laugh, “You love me and yet you aren’t ready.” He shook his hand out of Tony’s grip and crossed his arms, “Now I’m pretty convinced that you don’t actually care.” He turned away from Tony’s hurt look and let himself smirk towards the wall.

Tony swallowed before sitting down again. He thought about it for a few moments and unconsciously tapped his fingers against his leg. He really didn’t want Ty to think that he didn’t care. Tony felt as if this was his first real solid relationship and he didn’t want to ruin it because he didn’t feel ready for something. And if this was the one thing that Ty wanted to prove to Tony about loving him then why shouldn’t Tony let him do it?

Tony figured that Ty was feeling more rejected right now because Tony wasn’t letting him show his feelings. The younger closed his eyes and came to a decision. If Ty just wanted this little thing then Tony could give it to him. Ty would take care of him wouldn’t he?

“I’m just nervous about this Ty. I’ve never done it before and it’s-” He blinked when he felt hands around his shoulders. Tony locked eyes with the blue in front of him and bit his lip.

Ty smiled gently, “Just trust me Tony, I’ll take care of you.” at Tony’s answering nod he leaned forward to kiss and push them back into a lying position. He broke the kiss to reach down and undo the button on the jeans and then pulled down the zipper.

Tony swallowed again and glanced down at the hand near his groin. He still felt too nervous to be aroused but figured it would get better. A stray thought went through his mind about how coercive Ty was to get him to agree but stamped it down. Ty wouldn’t do that to him.

Ty lifted himself off of Tony and gently nudged him to turn over, “It’ll be better this way.” was all he said. After Tony had fully turned Ty pulled off the jeans.

Tony felt the cooler air hit his legs and started to take deep breaths, “Ty?” He was shushed by a small kiss on the back of his neck and he relaxed marginally. Tony still wasn’t quite comfortable with what they were doing. He crossed his arms underneath his head and thought for a second, “Can I turn around? I want to see you.” Tony felt his underwear slide off and clenched his fist in the fabric of the couch, he could feel himself tensing up again.

Ty just smiled against his shoulder blade and shook his head, “It’s better this way.” He repeated as he uncapped the lube that was in his own jeans and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. That done Ty started to undo his pants.

Tony was staring at the wall across from him and jumped when a finger entered him. He knew what he was feeling about the whole thing was not normal, “Ty, I can’t-” He was shaking his head and starting to push himself up from the couch when an arm planted itself onto his back and forced him back against the couch, “Ty?!” Tony’s hands slid away at the sudden push and he tried to kick his feet.

Ty simply let himself slide between Tony’s legs and pushed in another finger. He chuckled lightly at the other’s small whimper and struggles, “You can’t just up and change your mind in the middle.” He leaned forward and whispered against Tony’s neck, “That’s not how this works in real life. This is a big decision and you said yes already.” Ty explained as if Tony were a child. He scissored his fingers and his grin widened at Tony’s pleas.

“Please stop Ty, I don’t want to do this!” Tony felt tears starting to leak out of his eyes as he kept trying to lift his body off of the couch and away, “Stop!” He yelled when he felt a sharp pain.

“You expect me to just will away my erection? No, I don’t think so.” Ty took out his fingers and held himself as he slowly pushed into Tony. At about halfway in his hand went to Tony’s hip that was trying it’s best to squirm away and squeezed.

Tony screamed when he felt Ty enter him. He didn’t just feel the pain, he felt violated and used. The sudden grip on his waist tightened and Tony knew that there would be bruises. He whispered through the pain and heartbreak, “Please, please, please stop Ty, why are you doing this?” He gripped the couch fabric again and cried out as he was thrusted into.

Ty just ignored the younger and continued to push through his own pleasure. It didn’t matter anymore, he was getting what he wanted. The brunet adjusted his legs to be straddling the other at a better angle and then resumed his pace.

Tony’s breathy whimpers were pushed out with each thrust into him. After a particularly hard trust which made him cry out again he noticed that Ty was able to move smoother and Tony could feel some slickness starting to run down from his abused hole. Tony tried pushing away again but hands encircled his wrists and pinned them to the couch. Tony realized that Ty wasn’t about to let his toy go in the middle of using it. The younger felt despair at being manipulated so easily.

He had let Ty do this to him.

At that realization he stopped struggling and simply cried through the ordeal. Tony hid his face against the cushion and screamed again at Ty’s quickened pace. He became hyper aware of the sweat soaked shirt that Ty was still wearing, the grunts of breath at his neck to his left, the hands that were flexing with every thrust. Tony wanted to puke. And then Ty stilled as he pushed in one last time. Tony flinched as he felt the sting from Ty’s come on the inside.

Ty relaxed against Tony’s back to catch his breath. He moaned in content and slowly rotated his hips in small circles while still inside of Tony, trying to chase the lingering pleasure.

Tony shuddered at the feeling and weakly pulled at his hands again. He tried to pull away from the lips that started suckling at his neck. Tony tried to struggle again but winced at the pain that shot up from his lower back. Tears continuously spilled out from his eyes.

Ty chuckled again and got up. He dressed himself calmly, as if he didn’t just rape the boy that he had been courting for three months and stood up with a stretch, “Don’t take it personally Tony. I was just looking for a hole to put it in and you were desperate enough.” He said airily before leaving.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he was lying on the couch crying for but he blankly looked up when he heard his phone ring. With a few pained grunts, he managed to pull the blanket that was on the back of the couch to wrap around him. With every shift he felt semen leaking from him and pain. It made him shiver in disgust and cry more. Tony ignored his phone but the third time that Rhodey’s ringtone echoed through the den he pushed himself up to get it.

He heavily limped and with every step he was continuously wanting to give up but that ringtone and the person that he knew was behind it kept him going. Tony managed to grab his pants and pulled the phone out of the pocket. He slowly slid to the ground and realized that sitting was not an option, so he lied on his side.

Tony stared at the dark phone screen, he had missed the phone call and decided against calling back. If Rhodey called again he would pick it up. But what would he say?

He couldn’t think too much on it because his phone lit up again with Bad Mamma Jamma blasting from the tinny speaker. Tony swallowed and answered the call, “Hello?” He could automatically hear other voices in the background and felt even more like shit. Was he even invited to what they were doing or did he opt out because he had been with Ty?

_“Hey Tones! We know that you were hangin’ with Ty today but we were all wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with us tonight?”_

Tony flinched at the mention of Ty’s name and went through another slew of depressing emotions. Here he was neglecting his friends for a total douche bag who was only after a quick fuck and there they are still inviting and wanting to hang out with him. Tony felt like he was such a bad friend. And considering the fragile state he was in at the moment it wasn’t a surprise that he burst into tears.

“ _Tony, what’s wrong._ ” Rhodey’s voice had immediately gone to concern. Tony vaguely noticed that the voices in the background had quieted as well but he was crying so hard that he couldn’t get any full words out, ” _Come on buddy, you need to talk to me so we can fix this. Deep breaths._ ” Tony mimicked the other’s exaggerated breathing and eventually calmed down enough to speak, “Rhodey can you come over?” He felt as small as his voice had sounded, “Just you, no one else.” Tony added when he heard questioning in the background.

_”Sure thing, are you at home?”_

Tony nodded as he answered ‘yes’ and hung up the phone. Rhodey was going to be there soon.

Rhodey would make it better.

_____

“Tony?”

Tony heard his name being called and he realized that he had dozed off for a while. He made a move to get up but cried out as the sudden pain spiked up again. He had briefly forgotten about what had just happened.

“Tony!”

He felt hands on his shoulders and relaxed again. Tears started to slip out once again and he managed to push himself up to cry into Rhodey’s shoulder. Tony held the blanket tightly against his chest which covered his nakedness and felt his best friend hug him.

“Man what happ-”

Tony tensed when he felt Rhodey freeze. He pushed his head more firmly into the crook of the neck in front of him and shook his head, “I didn’t want to.” Tony whispered as he cried. He felt Rhodey go lax and let out a large sigh of despair. At the same time the arms tightened marginally against his back.

“I know Tones.” Rhodey said quietly as he let his head fall forward to rest on top of Tony’s. He was filled with absolute anger towards Ty for doing that to Tony. He felt how depressed Tony was about it and silently vowed to organize something horrible to happen to the older boy.

For now though, he had to take care of his best friend.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked, “Tony, do you want anyone else to know about this?” Rhodey knew it was a little cold to ask that question but he had to tell everyone as soon as possible before Ty started to flaunt it and make Tony even more dejected. If Tony decided against it, the choice would end up being taken from him at school.

“I really don’t but that’s not possible.”

Ah so he knew too.

Rhodey shifted to make himself more comfortable and sighed against Tony’s hair, “I did come alone but my semi freak out while talking to you probably made them follow and wait outside until one of us tells them to come in.” He felt the head nod against him and he started to run his hand against Tony’s back in smooth motions. They sat in silence again.

Tony sighed again and nodded to himself, “I’ll tell them, but I want to get cleaned up first.”

“That is very understandable.” Rhodey said gently. He helped Tony stand and supported a bit of his weight as they limped to the closest bathroom. Rhodey only left to get Tony new clothing before lingering in the bathroom. He handed a towel through the curtain when the water stopped and helped Tony into his clothing without judgement.

Tony took strength from Rhodey’s caring and leaned a bit more heavily against him as they walked back out to the den. He stopped in the doorway and shook his head, “Not in there.” Tony said quietly before making them turn around to a different room. He got situated on a new couch with a bit of movement and accepted a blanket to lay over his legs.

Rhodey excused himself for a few minutes and when he came back he had both of their phones and was running Tony’s clothing and the soiled blanket through the washer. He sat next to Tony to let him lean against him again and silently showed Tony the group text that just needed to be sent.

_’You can come in now.’_

At Tony’s nod, Rhodey tapped the screen and waited patiently. Rhodey worried that Tony was attempting to close himself off emotionally as if to not make a big deal about it but kept quiet about it. He opted to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders and offer his support through action rather than words. Words were not what the brunet needed right now. He watched everyone gather into the room quietly. The atmosphere was way to heavy and Rhodey wanted to break the silence to make sure that everyone understood.

“Tony talks first.”

He watched everyone’s eyes flit to the bundle next to him and then looked as well. Tony’s eyes were on the ground.

Tony didn’t want to tell them but he knew it would be out of his hands come Monday. It didn’t make it any easier. He also knew that there was either going to be a burst of anger from everyone or complete silence which he wasn’t sure which one he would prefer. A small squeeze to his shoulder made him look up to his friend. Rhodey nodded at him and Tony looked back to the ground. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Ty raped me.”

Silence.

With each passing second Tony withdrew into his own shell. He avoided eye contact and flinched when there was a sudden movement. He looked up when he heard Natasha and Clint yell for Steve. Tony watched as his first real crush pause in the doorway. The brunet noticed that Steve was visibly trembling and taking deep breaths. He wanted to close himself off again but this reaction was not at all typical for the pleasant, polite, proper Steve. Neither was the absolute stillness from Bucky.

When Steve turned and locked eye contact with Tony, The smaller froze. There was burning hatred in the usually happy blue eyes. Steve strode over to Tony and knelt in front of him. He took Tony’s hand from where it was clenching the blanket on his legs and pressed it to his forehead, “That bastard will _not_  get away with this, Tony.” He said firmly before standing back up and leaving the room. Tony had registered something in Steve’s eyes but was too emotionally drained to think on it. He noticed that Bucky turned and quietly followed Steve out of the room.

Tony slowly let his hand rest back on his lap and blinked in a daze. He was surprised again when Clint strode forward and placed his hand in Tony’s hair, “I’ll definitely help them with whatever they’re planning. That fucker wont know what hit him.” And then Clint left after a quick nod to Rhodey.

Natasha echoed the statement in a more violent manner and kissed Tony’s cheek. Instead of leaving she sat herself on the floor, next to his legs. She was pressed against the left one and took out her cell to start texting. Tony guessed that it was Clint.

Bruce was standing there holding his arms around his stomach. Tony realized that the other was shaking in anger as well. When Bruce looked up, Tony saw the venom in the usually level headed one’s eyes. They stayed locked for a while before Bruce also strode towards the couch. He heavily sat next to Tony and carefully scooted against the unoccupied side. Bruce nodded to Rhodey and silently let Tony take comfort from their shared proximity.

Tony relaxed back against Rhodey and closed his eyes. He registered that the other was texting but didn’t pay it any mind. They were probably all conversing with each other, keeping tabs on the angry Steve and Bucky and coming up with a plan about Ty.

At thinking of his boyfriend, (would it technically be ex now?) Tony started to tear up and opted to pull his lap-blanket up to his face and breath deeply to avoid breaking down again. His heart hurt and he had a headache and somewhere deep in his mind he thought about his heart medication in the other room. He had taken a bit earlier since he was worried about Ty coming over while his parents weren’t home for the week.

Tony didn’t have to take the medication until tomorrow but he still felt like he needed it with his heart feeling so torn up. He didn’t realize that he closed his eyes until he felt a rhythmic stroking against his calf and steady warmth on both of his sides. Tony opened his eyes and glanced to both Bruce and Rhodey before looking down to the redhead by his legs.

At this point in time he nailed the final hammer in the coffin of his dad’s thoughts about friends. It was a complete lie. If Tony didn’t have anyone to take comfort in after this had happened he didn’t know what he would have done.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm. dunno how i liked this one.


End file.
